1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to animal training devices. More specifically, this invention relates to electrodes for use with an electronic animal training device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric animal training devices are commonly used today in a variety of applications. They are used to deter undesirable behavior in unattended animals, provide positive and negative reinforcement for animals during interactive training sessions, to encourage pets to remain within specified areas, and to deter pets from entering certain areas. Examples of these devices include electronic bark collars, remote training transmitters and associated collars, and containment systems having a transmitter connected to a boundary wire and an associated collar unit.
A commonly used correction stimulus in electronic animal training devices is an electric shock stimulus. The collar unit, which is worn by the pet, houses an electric shock generating circuit that administers a shock stimulus to the animal through two external electrodes. The standard electrode used in most electric animal training devices available today is formed from an electrically conductive material, typically a metal. An electrode has a rounded hex-head shape with a threaded extension. The threaded extension physically and electrically connects the electrode to the collar unit. An example of a conventional animal training electrode is illustrated in FIG. 1.
Being formed from an electrically conductive metal, the animal training electrodes in use today are rigid and inflexible. While considerable effort has been put into educating pet owners on how to properly fit an electronic animal training device to their pet, problems in this area still exist. First, a pet owner maybe reluctant to properly tighten the collar around the pet's neck for fear that the rigid metal electrodes will injure the pet. If the collar is not properly tightened, the electrodes do not make good electrically contact with the skin of the pet thereby preventing the electronic animal training device from delivering a productive deterrent stimulus. Alternatively, pet owners attempting to ensure that the collar is securely attached and that good electrical contact is made are likely to over-tighten the collar. With the collar fastened too tightly, the electrodes press into the neck of the animal and may lead to a condition known as pressure necrosis. Pressure necrosis produces lesions on the pet's neck that are prone to infection. Ultimately, it is not desirable for the collar to be too tight or too loose because the animal training device does not work effectively or results in unnecessary injury to the pet.